midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magician's Nephew
The Magicians Nephew is the fifth episode of the eleventh series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was originally broadcast on 27th July 2008. Synopsis DCI Barnaby and DS Jones investigate the Midsomer Magic Circle and a pagan cult called The Temple of Thoth when a magician's assistant dies during an act. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Jones investigate the murder Jean Wildacre who was killed on stage while assisting at a children's magic show. Someone had tampered with the blades on The Cabinet Of Death by coating them with the venom of the poison dart frog. The magician, Aloysius Wilmington, has a lot of enemies in the village owing to a book he had published debunking the occult in general and a local cult, the Temple of Thoth, in particular. The Temple's leader, Ernest Balliol, is outraged by Wilmington's book and barely kept in check by his son Tristan , a respected solicitor. The elder Balliol is fixated on getting his hands on a very old and valuable book that he is convinced is to be found in Wilmington's vast library. Wilmington's nephew Simon is cataloging the works and Balliol's daughter Isolde is using her female charms on him. A second and a third murder soon follow but a unknown family secret lies behind the crimes. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Laura Howard as Cully Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Kirsty Dillon as WPC Gail Stephens *Stuart Wilson as Aloysius Wilmington *Dominic Rowan as Simon Wilmington *Sian Brooke as Christine Turner *Michael Fitzgerald as Hugo Cartwright *Ronald Pickup as Ernest Balliol *Brigit Forsyth as Estelle Balliol *Rachel Pickup as Isolde Balliol *Tom Goodman-Hill as Tristan Balliol *Rosemary McHale as Rosemary Balliol *David Roper as Anton Thorneycroft *Vivien Heilbron as Felicity Brand *Kate Crutchley as Jean Wildacre *Bill Thomas as Derek Wildacre *Angela Rippon as Interviewer *James Staddon as Rector *Olivia Thomas as Elisabeth Shepherd *J.P. Turner as Customer (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Lucy-wilmington.jpg|Lucy Wilmington Died of natural causes in 2005. In the Episode Jean-wildacre.jpg|Jean Wildacre Killed while inside the "Cabinet of Death" magic prop. The knives had been jammed so they did not retract and the blades had been coated with secretions from the skin of a Poison Dart Frog. Hugo-cartwright.jpg|Hugo Cartwright Fell over a tripwire onto broken glass that had been tainted with the secretions from the skin of a Poison Dart Frog. Aloysius-wilmington.jpg|Aloysius Wilmington Struck with an axe that had been coated with secretions from the skin of a Poison Dart Frog. Tristan-balliol.jpg|Tristan Balliol Accidental death. As he was being apprehended by DS Jones, fell onto the glass enclosure which contained Poison Dart Frogs. Secretions from the frogs entered the cuts he received from the broken glass. Supporting Cast Simon-wilmington.jpg|Simon Wilmington Christine-turner.jpg|Christine Turner Ernest-balliol.jpg|Ernest Balliol Estelle-balliol.jpg|Estelle Balliol Isolde-balliol.jpg|Isolde Balliol Rosemary-balliol.jpg|Rosemary Balliol Anton-thorneycroft.jpg|Anton Thorneycroft Felicity-brand.jpg|Felicity Brand Derek-wildacre.jpg|Derek Wildacre Episode Images The-magicians-nephew-01.jpg The-magicians-nephew-02.jpg The-magicians-nephew-03.jpg The-magicians-nephew-04.jpg The-magicians-nephew-05.jpg The-magicians-nephew-06.jpg The-magicians-nephew-07.jpg The-magicians-nephew-08.jpg The-magicians-nephew-09.jpg Video Notes Parentage *Aloysius Wilmington reveals that he is actually the father of Simon Wilmington as the result of an incestuous liaison he had with his sister Lucy. Apparently, this parentage was covered up because a farmer by the name of David Cuningham is listed on the Birth Certificate as the father. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Bill Thomas - Judgement Day and Picture of Innocence *Ronald Pickup - A Tale of Two Hamlets *Michael Fitzgerald - Death in Chorus *J.P. Turner - The Axeman Cometh Magician's Nephew, The Category:Special Episode